1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scalable, hierarchical system and method for quickly detecting network anomalies or large changes in network delay using a scalable end-to-end approach.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users or network operators often intend to monitor the status of different parts of a network continuously to detect anomalies quickly. Current internet routing protocols link status monitoring and adjust the routing table to detour failed links. However, the routing change information of a remote network does not usually propagate to the other parts of the internet because of the BGP (border gateway protocol) policy routing. For some applications like overlay network or p2p (peer to peer) network, the number of nodes is very large and widely distributed. So it is quite difficult to quickly know the network status around remote nodes.
One straightforward way is to monitor the nodes of interest continuously. However, if the number of nodes of interest is high, the monitoring process is not scalable.